Hanyou::
by Lady Copperdragon
Summary: Kurama meets this new girl at his school, who may be more than human? Anyway he finds that he’s quite attracted to her and he learns her secret...what could it be? Read and find out! Rated for language and major stupidity.


::Hanyou::  
8by The Lady Copperdragon  
COPYWRITE: Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke all belong to Yoshihiro Tagashi and co. Tsunami and her family all belong to me...  
  
"Shuichi darling, how was school today?" asked his mother Shiori.  
"It went pretty well. There was a new girl at school today. She just moved in from the other side of town," replied Kurama a.k.a. Shuichi.  
"Oh, really? Is she pretty? Is she my darling Shuichi-chan's love interest?" she asked.  
"Well, yes. She is pretty and –chuckle- no she does not interest me in that way mother," Kurama replied with laughing eyes.  
"You invite her to dinner tomorrow. I want to meet her," ordered his dear human mother.  
"Yes ma'am." -------------( in the room of the fox(----------  
Kurama sat at his desk, finishing off the rest of his homework. As he closed his beloved Biology book, he replayed the day over in his mind...  
  
===Flashback=================================================  
  
"Minamino," called one of the teachers. Kurama turned to face him. Beside him was someone in a rivaling school's uniform. NOTE: If you've watched Tenchi Muyo season 3, then you've seen the school uniform that Sayaka wears which is the same as what my oc is wearing. Another thing, Tsunami/Meimi looks like Shampoo from Ranma ½. And now back to our show It was a girl with long purple hair and shining blue eyes. She must be new, thought Kurama.  
"Yes, sensei?"  
"Would you be so kind as to show this new student around? She needs to know which classes to go to, and which people to respect and look out for."  
"Of course, sensei. I'd be honored to show her around," said Kurama, looking at this pretty new girl with the long flowing violet hair.  
As the teacher left, Kurama stepped closer to this very new, very pretty girl.  
"I'm Shuichi Minamino."  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm Meimi Totoi," she replied with a smile.  
Kurama showed Miss Totoi around the Meiou high school, showing her who to look out for, who to respect, who not to talk back to, and everything else you would want to know if you where the one at a new school. All of the girls that saw the two together where furious that she got his all of his attention. One group of girls approached her.  
"Hey. That's your old school uniform! Why aren't you wearing your new one?" said one of the girls in a threatening tone.  
"The new one's not the right size," she said calmly.  
"Oh, is it too small?" one of the girls taunted in a way that would make her sound fat.  
She giggled. "No, it was too big." Kurama watched as the girls fumed at Meimi. If looks really could kill, Meimi would not be among the living at the moment. Then one of the other girls spoke up.  
"We don't allow students to dye their hair here," she said spitefully.  
"This is natural. There's nothing I can do about it," she said with a smile. As the girls began to get angrier, Kurama ushered Meimi out of harms way.  
"I wonder what their problems are," thought Meimi aloud.  
"Sorry about that. –gulp- It's my fan club," he explained.  
"So that's why when I met them this morning they were so nice to me, then they turn around and get ugly," she smiled. Kurama looked down at her smiling face and had to smile too. This Meimi Totoi is quite confident, Kurama thought. Maybe she won't have as much trouble as I thought she would.  
  
=== End of Flashback===========================================  
  
Kurama grew tired and readied for bed. Pulling back the sheets and comforter, he made a mental note to invite Meimi over for dinner so his mother could meet her. He climbed into bed, and fell asleep almost when his head hit the pillow.  
  
------(Along a Meiou High sidewalk(------  
  
Kurama saw Meimi walking alone on her way down the sidewalk, still wearing her old school uniform. He caught up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around with a look of irritation on her face. The look seemed to vanish when the only person who didn't treat her like crap-on-a- stick met her gaze. She smiled happily.  
"Ohayo Minamino-san," she greeted.  
"Ohayo, Totoi-san," he replied.  
"It's nice to see a friendly face that's not one of my family's," Meimi smiled.  
"Oh, is that so?"  
"Hai. None of the girls have been nice to me all day. And I think I'm being stalked by a several of the boys in the student body," she said laughing a bit. Kurama laughed with her. Then he remembered what his mother told him to ask.  
"Would you like to have dinner with me and my mother tonight?"  
"Hm...I'd have to ask my mom and old man, but, I'll call you as soon as possibly can," she smiled happily. This was the nicest thing anyone's done for her since she moved from across town and switched schools.  
  
-----( At Meimi's House(------  
  
"I'm home!" she called as she walked in the door. No reply. She waltzed into the kitchen and spotted a note on the door of the refrigerator. It read:  
  
Dear Meimi-chan,  
  
Papa and I are visiting Grandfather Shinta. He's fallen ill and needs to be taken care of. Gramps will be gone too. We'll be home in 7 weeks. I know it will be lonesome, but if you want to spend the night with a friend, or have one over that's okay. Do whatever, but you know the rules.  
Love lots,  
Momma   
  
That letter made a light flash in Meimi's eyes. YAY, THAT MEANS I CAN GO TO SHUICHI-KUN'S! I wonder if I can call him that, she wondered.  
  
Later that night  
  
"What time is she coming over?" asked Shiori.  
"We've got 10 minutes left till she gets here."  
"I can't wait to meet her. You said that she's pretty right?"  
"Yes mother."  
"And that she's very smart right?"  
"-smile- Yes Mother."  
"OOH I just can't wait to meet her!"  
"I'm sure you'll like her," he said smiling.  
As soon as the ten minutes were up, the doorbell rang. Kurama answered the door to find Meimi wearing a pleated khaki skirt that was a dollar's length above the knees, a pair of black stockings, and a cute green sweater. She's gonna make a great first impression on Okassan, thought Kurama. He invited her in and showed her to his mother. They had a lovely dinner. When they were done, Shiori asked about her.  
"So what's your mother's name?" asked Shiori.  
"My mother's name is Emi," Meimi replied.  
"And your father?"  
"My father's name is Mokoto."  
"I see. Where did you live before you moved?"  
"Only on the other side of town, ma'am," she explained.  
"I'd love to meet your parents. I'm sure they're lovely," complimented Shiori. She asked other questions about her home life. But before she could ask about anything extremely personal, which would highly embarrass her darling son, Kurama made an excuse for the two of them to go up to his room and "study."  
"Sorry about that. I don't think my mother knows when to quit."  
"Oh it's quite alright. I have a pair o' parents who do that to me all the time!" she replied. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, where's your dad? Is he on a business trip or somethin'?" Kurama's eyes drooped with a little sadness.  
"No, he died when I was young," said he.  
"I-I'm sorry...I didn't realize..."  
"Don't apologize, it's ok. He passed away when I was very small, so I don't remember him much," he explained, donning a tiny smile.  
"Maybe, but I had no reason to ask that. I wouldn't want anyone asking about my father, I'm sorry," she said again.  
"-chuckle- It's okay. Yakusoku."  
"You mean it? Alright then."  
"I hate to pry, but have you ever lost anyone you loved before?" questioned this overly handsome redhead. She smiled weakly and nodded.  
"Yes, I lost my grandmother when I was eight. She and I were very close. We would do anything together. When she wore her hair up in a ponytail, so would I. When she'd go to the store, I'd go with her. When she died, I cut my hair and laid it with her so she would never be lonely. OH! hey, my grandparents taught me how to fight. They taught me two types of sword styles, and my father's pop taught me how to through a punch."  
"My, what an active family you have," he said with an amused look in his eyes. She laughed good-heartedly.  
"Yes, I suppose you're right." He then thought of something, "Is there any particular time you're supposed to be home?"  
"I might go home soon. My parents are out of town," she replied.  
"Are you going to be home alone?"  
"Mm-hmm. Someone's gotta watch the shrine."  
"You live at a shrine?" Kurama asked like the curious fox he is.  
"Yup. My grandfather's a Shinto priest. So we live at the shrine, I could have sworn I told you," she answered his curious 'lil question.  
"Would you like me to walk you home?" he found himself asking. As soon as he said that, she put on a cute smile and her cheeks where a little red.  
"Thanks that would be great!"  
  
At the Shrine  
  
As soon as they got to the top of the stairs leading to the top of the hill that the shrine was set upon, Meimi asked Kurama if he'd like to stay for a few minutes. Kurama was delighted with the request and accepted. They went into the house, sat for a while, and had tea. This was when Kurama noticed a strange air about Meimi. She had a light blue-green aura surrounding her body. He also saw an image. He saw a woman with silver hair that fell down past her feet, silver dog-ears, and a swishing dog's- tail. She looked pretty tall, about 6'9." Her eyes, at first, were closed and then slowly opened up to show beautiful narrow, copper colored eyes. She also showed the faintest image of an angel's wings. He concluded that this must be her soul. Kurama, after seeing this breathtaking image, decided to confront her about it.  
"Excuse me, but are you truly human?"  
"Na-nani?"  
"'Are you truly human?'" he asked again.  
"I don't understand what you mean?" she said with a nervous chuckle.  
"Please do not make me repeat it," he said. For a few minutes, she looked at him stubbornly, as though she wasn't going to tell. Yet finally, she gave up and looked at him with a look that showed he defeated her.  
"What I'm about to tell you, I doubt you will actually believe," she began.  
"That's fine. Please tell me anyway."  
"-Sigh- I am not human. Fully anyway. I was born of dog demon and goddess. My father was very powerful and so was my mother. But, my birth was taboo. I was taunted as a child for being hanyou. They tormented my mother for giving birth to me. Finally, after 14 years, a sudden burst of war aroused among the gods. My mother died while I was trying to protect her. Since I had no more family left in Reikai, I was flung to Makai to fend for myself.  
"I was homeless and had not a yen to my name. So a bunch of merchants took me in. I worked for them for quite a while. And during my time with them, I was brutally abused. Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore. So I slaughtered them and fled. I ran into my father's brother who took me in and raised me. The elder of the village saw that I was half-goddess and said I was of holy blood. And being of holy blood, I should become a priestess. So I became one. And out of the bargain, I also learned that I looked much like the elder's elder sister Yukiko and was her reincarnate. I became the most feared and only priestess of the Makai. I've hunted almost every demon that came near the village I then protected. Fifteen years ago, I was wounded terribly during the last attack on the village. I died but fled to a human woman's unborn child. Thus being born into 'Meimi Totoi.' I also had another name when I was the mighty priestess. 'Miko Tsunami.'"  
She didn't look at him, but stared at the cup of tea in her hands. He looked at her, digesting the whole thing. Miko Tsunami, eh, he thought to himself. I'd have never guessed. Much more silence was present. Meimi, or rather Tsunami, finally broke the silence.  
"You must think me mad. Well think whatever, but it's the truth I tell you." Kurama chuckled at her statement.  
"I do not think you are mad. For I am not truly human either. I am a fox spirit who is over hundreds of years old. I was the most feared thief of the Makai, but was wounded by a hunter fifteen years ago and fled to a human woman's womb becoming this young man you see before you. I am Youko Kurama."  
"I see. So we are two of a kind. Ah, most impressive. Does your mother know about your past?" Tsunami asked.  
"No. She doesn't. What about your family?" Kurama replied.  
"They do. I didn't tell them however. My human mother, Emi, has a sixth sense. She felt my other presence and figured it out on her own. When she did, she confronted me in front of my father and dad's father. She found it quite intriguing."  
"I see," He looked at the clock. "I fear I must get going. I shall see you at school, uh...what should I call you? Tsunami or Meimi?"  
"Either one is fine. Use Meimi in public though. Shall I do the same for you?" she replied.  
"Yes. You may use Shuichi in public," he confirmed. And he left the shrine, knowing of her past, and she knowing of his.  
  
------(A few weeks or so later (------  
  
A few Mondays passed and wound up being a flex day. No student went to school and only the teachers had to come. Kurama, finding that it was a beautiful day, found himself walking with Yusuke and Kuwabara who had decided to skip. They were enjoying the sunlight God had given them and where enjoying the fact that there was no school.  
"Isn't this a beautiful day?" Yusuke asked like a ninny.  
"Yeah I know. I mean, how many days do we get like this?" said Kuwabara. Kurama didn't say anything. He just smiled, letting the sun shine on his face. Soon they all heard a sound of girls laughing. They turned around, expecting Kurama to get glomped by a bunch of fanatics, and found Tsunami and two of her own friends walking together.  
"Ohayo, Shuichi-kun," Tsunami chirped, "beautiful day, ne?"  
"Ohayo, Meimi-chan. Yes it is isn't it? Who are your friends?" replied Kurama.  
"This is Rumiko," she put her hand on a girl with short, messy black hair, "and this is Yumiko," she said as she put her hand on a girl with long, neat black hair. "Now who are they?"  
"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, toughest guy in Tokyo," Yusuke said with a satisfied smirk. (Satisfied? Satisfied for what?)  
"And I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara 2nd toughest guy in Tokyo."  
Rumiko and Yumiko chuckled. "Oh Yumiko look at the time," said Rumiko "we're gonna be late if we hang around. See ya later Meimi-chan."  
"Ja!" she replied. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at the two, Rumiko and Yumiko, run off. Kurama walked up to Tsunami.  
"Want to come with us?" he asked.  
"Sure. I think I'd enjoy that."   
"Yusuke, this is Meimi Totoi. But this isn't her true identity," Kurama started.  
"What do you mean Ku- Shuichi?" asked Kuwabara.  
"What he means is, my true name is Tsunami," she said, watching the two boys gawk like fools.  
"I don't understand. What exactly do you mean?" asked Yusuke.  
"Her story is similar to mine. She died and found the womb of a human woman," Kurama explained. However, the two other boys just still didn't understand. Soon, Tsunami and Kurama realized that this may take all night.   
Three hours and 15 cups of coffee later, Yusuke and Kuwabara finally understood. (God, are they idiots or what?)  
"So you are actually named Tsunami and you are actually a ½ goddess. I think I understand. God, am I an idiot or what?" said Yusuke. Kurama and Tsunami rolled their eyes and Kuwabara sweat-dropped. Suddenly Kuwabara spoke up.  
"Hey, has Hiei or Botan met her? Does Koenma even know about her?"  
Tsunami spoke up as well; "I don't know any 'Hiei' or 'Botan.' Nor do I know a 'Koenma.'" Soon, a figure appeared from the depths of the shadows.  
"Hn. Who is this?"  
"Hiei, you're here! Why?" asked Yusuke.  
"Answer the question."  
"This is Tsunami, the ½ goddess, ½ dog demon," said Kuwabara.  
"She looks no more like a mere human bitch than anything else," accused Hiei. At this, the dog demon frowned.  
"Her story is similar to mine. She 'died' and was forced to seek refuge in the womb of a human woman," said Kurama.  
"-Che- go figure," replied Hiei. The half goddess, of whom they were speaking of, almost lost her temper with the koorime sitting across from her. Hiei noticed this and looked at her with a satisfied smirk on his face. "I wonder what killed her. Probably some weak low-B class." Tsunami'd had enough.  
"Just so you know, it happened to be an extremely high A-class. I was busy tending to a casualty when I got killed," stated the hanyou.  
"Hn...whatever you say, woman. No matter what you say 'killed' you, the fact is, you died," retorted the koorime. Kuwabara looked at the feuding two as did Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke decided that this was gonna be like another Hiei and Kuwabara fight. Glaring at Hiei, Tsunami stood up and addressed the rest.  
"Would anyone else like more to drink?" she asked through clenched teeth. Everyone replied yes and Kuwabara offered to help her. As they left the room, Kurama turned to Hiei.  
"I think it best not to provoke her, Hiei. She may be hanyou, but also a priestess of power. Leave her be."  
"Fox, do not tell me to leave her alone. I may provoke her as I please. You don't have the power to stop me," he replied.  
"Hey. I think you should listen, Hiei. Creating a grudge between you two definitely won't help anything in the future especially if we need her help," explained Yusuke. Hiei, however, didn't reply.  
  
(IN THE KITCHEN...O.O)  
  
"Don't listen to what the shrimp says. His height gets to him sometimes. I think he's jealous because a pretty girl like yourself is taller than he is," Kuwabara said in an effort to cheer up the violet- haired girl. Tsunami looked at Kuwabara and smiled.  
"Thanks Kuwabara-kun. I guess I needed something to chase away my irritation. But that koorime...'KUSO! He's buggin' the hell outta me!" she said in reply.  
"Well don't let him get to ya. If you want, I'll beat him up the next time he says anything he's gonna regret," said the curly-haired ningen. Tsunami smiled once again, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to beat Hiei with a 1,000,000-ton club. She turned back to the tray on the counter.  
"Let's see here...four cups of coffee. There we go. Ready?"  
"Wait, don't you want some?" asked the block-headed human.  
"Iie. I have prepared me some sake. I think I shall need it while that fire youkai is here, don't you agree?" she said with a wistful smile.  
  
(BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM vv)  
  
"Hn. Took you long enough, bitch," snapped Hiei.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, midget," Tsunami retorted.  
"Hey, Tsunami-san, mind if I ask a question?" asked Yusuke.  
"What do you wish to know, detective?"  
"Are you good in, uh...algebra?"  
"Hai. I am...why?"  
"I need to study for a test tomorrow and I um...WILL YOU HELP ME???" cried Yusuke. The hanyou blinked for a few seconds and then brightened the room with her smile.  
"Of course I'll help you, Yusuke-san."  
"...And another thing...can I call you 'Lil Tsu?" he asked with a sheepish grin on his face. Hiei spat out his coffee and Kurama nearly gagged. Kuwabara didn't even notice.  
"Ne, I don't see why not." And I don't see why, she mentally noted.  
After Yusuke had his tutor session, he and Kuwabara fled for home. Hiei had flitted off earlier during the session thing because he was bored and was fed up with that stupid woman. Kurama wound up being the last one there.  
"??? Aren't you going home, Kurama?" Tsunami asked as she walked into the foyer.  
"Hm? Oh, I figured I'd help you clean up a bit. However, I got caught up looking at the stars," he replied. She smiled at him and chuckled.  
"I wonder why Yusuke-san wanted to call me 'Lil Tsu," wondered the half-breed aloud.  
"Too be honest, I'm not sure. I don't even think he was thinking," replied Kurama.  
  
------(The Next Day Reikai (------  
  
Koenma was stamping papers (as usual) as the 4 tentei walked up with a fifth person. He looked up at first only seeing the first four.  
"If you're gonna pester me about paying you again, forget it. Reikai doesn't print money of any kind."  
"We weren't hear to ask you about that. We just wanted to know if you knew a friend of ours," retorted the slicked haired delinquent.  
"'Friend,' eh. I see no one else other than ourselves," replied the small death prince.  
"Well...." The four boys stepped aside and Tsunami stepped forward.  
"Ohayo," smiled the violet-haired goddess. Koenma sat there and gawked a little. This was one pretty girl he had never met in his entire...uh...life (I guess you could call it).  
"O-o-ohayo," he stuttered. "Give me one minute!" He raced off into a back room and pulled his over-sized hat over his head. After a 1...2...3, he transformed into "Koenma, the Teen Addition." He then raced out and sat in his large office chair, huffing and wheezing.  
"S-sorry...it...huff...took...wHeEEze took so...long. Now, who is this pretty young lady?" asked Koenma, T.A.  
"My name is Tsunami. I am a half-goddess and a half-dog demon."  
"(O.O) And why are you here, Tsunami-san?" but before Tsunami replied, Yusuke cut in for her.  
"Tsu-chan would like to help us out on missions, if that's alright with you, Koenma."  
"I guess so. But you do realize that because of what you are, demons will be after your blood more hungrily than they will theirs, right?"  
"Yes. I am quite aware of the danger I'll be walking into," she replied.  
"-Sigh- You will have to sign this registration form," said Koenma.  
"Wait a minute. You never asked me for a registration form," retorted Kuwabara.  
"You know when I asked you for your autograph?" asked Koenma  
"Yeah..." replied Kuwabara.  
"You SIGNED one."  
  
LATER  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara left for the arcade and Hiei flitted off to Genkai's temple to visit his darling sister. This left Tsunami and Kurama alone. They decided to walk back to the shrine. This was a very long and silent walk. Finally, as they were at the top of the steps close to the front door, Kurama broke the silence.  
"Um, uh, Tsunami-chan, is there someone you have a crush on?"  
"Well, er, yes. What about you?"  
"I do as well."  
"Really? Who?" asked the curious hanyou. Kurama's eyes got a little wide.  
"W-why would you want to know?"  
"Because I'm just a curious little hanyou," Tsu-chan replied with a smile. Kurama wondered if he should tell her whom he liked, and if she would mercilessly tease him. "Well, do I at least know them?"  
"Yes, you know them quite well, actually," he replied, being very careful not to spill any information that he's gonna regret.  
"Is it someone from you're fan club?"  
"No."  
"Ne, it is a woman, right?"  
"Yes, the one I like is female." There was a small period of silence.  
"Let me see here: the one you like is a girl, she's not from you're fan club, I even know her, but who is it?" Tsunami strained over the answer to this question for several seconds. Then she looked up at him in an SD- fashion with SD-fashion tears streaming from her SD-fashion eyes. "I don't know who it could be!"  
"Well, then, will you tell me who you like?" Kurama asked in hopes it was he. (Go figure, ne?) She seemed to panic a bit. She shed the SD façade and began to blush. Kurama grew playful SD-style fox ears. "Come on, tell me...-snicker-."  
"It's uh...um...take a guess," she said.  
"Male?"  
"Hai."  
"Any of those stalker/boys from school?"  
"No."  
"Any boy from your old school?"  
"No."  
"Yusuke?"  
"No."  
"Hiei?"  
"...No."  
"Kuwabara?"  
"HELL NO!"  
"-chuckle- Hm...me?" he looked into her eyes, smirking the whole time.  
"Um...uh..." she stopped herself from saying anything else, dropped her purse, wrapped her arms around Kurama's waist and buried her face into his chest. "Hai...HAI! I know I liked you. I've liked you from the day we met but, now, I think I love you..." she trailed off, as tears escaped her tightly shuteyes.  
Kurama stood there stunned blushed as red as Hiei's eyes (and ladies and gentlemen, that is red). How ironic. Was that not what he was going to say to her? Still thoroughly stunned, he began petting her head. He lifted her chin, wiping away the tears from her eyes. As she slowly opened them, he began to speak. "I've been wondering if your feelings were the same. And now I know the answer," he said with a smile. "which is yes. When we first met, what I felt was like, also. But for the last few days or so, it blossomed into love."  
Tsunami looked up at Kurama and smiled (mainly because his hand was underneath her chin, forcing her to look up, but that's not the point). She was so worried that he would reject her, especially after her little blowout with Hiei. (She was worried that he wouldn't want a short-tempered hanyou as a lover.) She then braced her newfound lover and vice versa.  
Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a smirking Emi Totoi, a smiling Mokoto Totoi, and a shocked old man. Tsunami's human mother and father walked back inside with an arm around each other's waist. Her human grandfather sprang forth to ahem SAVE HIS DARLING GRANDAUGHTER FROM EVIL!  
"GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE MEIMI YOU BRUTE!" he screamed as he sprang forward with a broom. And for an old man he was fast.  
"Gramps it's okay. HEY OLD MAN, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" The new couple let go of each other and Tsunami/Meimi stepped forward and prepared for the geezer's attack. She stepped to the side, stuck out her foot which tripped him, grabbed his wrist and waist, flinging him in the opposite direction. He stood up and made for a second attack, but was tripped by his daughter-in-law.  
"What do you think you're doing Gramps?" asked this inquisitive daughter-in-law.  
"Nothing really...I was just trying to see if she was going soft in the past seven weeks, is all."  
"Che, sure Dad," said his son. Mokoto grabbed his father, dragging him back into the house, along with his wife, wanting to leave the two of them alone.  
"Well...that was peculiar.." stated Kurama.  
"Hai...it was. I'm so sorry for his stupid action," Tsunami replied.  
"That's quite alright. I guess I had better leave now, before your grandfather tries to attack me again."  
"That would probably be a good idea."  
"Good night, Koibito," Kurama said before he left.  
"Good night, my lover," she said, with one "Good Night Kiss."  
  
The End  
(For Now)  
  
A little bit of Rambling from yours truly Well, there you have it. I intended it to end differently, but something stupid happened and it went down a different path. I had several images for Tsunami, such as Sakuya from Tenchi Muyo, Ranma-chan from Ranma ½, even Kaoru (who I greatly dislike) from Rurouni Kenshin!!! But I love Shampoo, also from Ranma ½, and thus, the long, violet-haired, lady. Of course, Shampoo has burgundyish eyes, and I wanted a different color. So I chose blue. For those of you who don't like the way she turned out, please don't hurt me. I only thought Shampoo would be a good choice. (I think she's the prettiest of Ranma's fiancée's.) By the way, I got the name "Meimi" from St. Tail. JA!


End file.
